


the sky is starlit and the time is right

by asexualjuliet



Series: Freaks & Geeks Modern AU [3]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Aro/Ace Lindsay Weir, F/F, Gravity Falls References, Maureen and Vicki both have Big Gay Crushes on Lindsay, Maureen is gay, Modern AU, Sam Weir deserves the world, Texting, Vicki is bi, i woke up today and said “ok it’s loving freaks and geeks o clock”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Sam sets up Vicki and Maureen. Picks up where “The Personally Victimized by Cindy Sanders Club” left off.
Relationships: Daniel Desario & Sam Weir, Maureen Sampson & Sam Weir, Sam Weir & Lindsay Weir, Vicki Appleby & Sam Weir, Vicki Appleby/Maureen Sampson
Series: Freaks & Geeks Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	the sky is starlit and the time is right

**Author's Note:**

> I threw a ton of references in this one.
> 
> “Operation: Teenage Lesbians” is a reference to Glee, because my mom and I used to quote the “teenage lesbians!” line all the time.
> 
> The episode of Gravity Falls that Vicki and Sam are watching is “Weirdmaggedon Part 1” and Lindsay talking about Wendy Corduroy was a little shout-out to the fact that Linda Cardellini voiced Wendy on Gravity Falls as well as playing Lindsay.
> 
> Neil Peart did die a few Tuesdays ago on January 7, and all I could think of was that modern au Nick Andopolis would take it as hard as canon Nick Andopolis took John Bonham dying.
> 
> The “kissing by proxy” joke is taken from Friday Night Lights.
> 
> All of the songs I used in this fic are played somewhere in the show itself.  
> “Gonna Raise Hell” is playing on the radio when the Freaks drive around on Halloween in “Tricks or Treats.”  
> “Rosalinda’s Eyes” plays when Maureen and the geeks shoot off rockets in “Carded and Discarded”  
> “You’ll Accomp'ny Me” plays during Vicki and Bill’s seven minutes in heaven in “Smooching and Mooching”
> 
> Title from “You’ll Accomp’ny Me” by Bob Seger
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one! Hope you enjoy!

“Sam!” Lindsay calls from across the house. “Are we picking up your lesbians or are they coming here?”

“Vicki lives across the street, so she’s coming here,” Sam calls back, pulling on a sweatshirt. “Maureen lives on Wildwood, so I told her we’d pick her up.”

“Nice!” Lindsay yells back. 

The doorbell rings. 

“That’s Vicki,” Sam says, and goes to get the door. 

“Commence operation teenage lesbians in t-minus twenty seconds!” calls Lindsay. 

“Vicki’s bi,” Sam corrects her before opening the front door. 

“Hey, Vicki!”

“Hey!” Vicki says with a smile. She’s wearing a pink sweater, a short skirt, and baby blue converse with knee socks, and Sam can’t wait to see Maureen flip her shit over it. 

“Come in,” he says, “we’re leaving to pick up Maureen in a few minutes.”

“Thanks!” Vicki says, and Sam leads her into the living room. 

“Oh my God, I love this show!” Vicki says, sitting down on the couch and gesturing to the TV. 

“Holy shit,” Sam says, taking a seat beside her. “Vicki Appleby watches Gravity Falls.”

“Hell yeah she does,” says Vicki. “Now that I’m embracing the geek side we can watch it together.”

“Cool!” says Sam, and Lindsay walks into the living room. 

“Holy shit, you found a girl who likes Gravity Falls?” Lindsay asks. “Marry her.”

“He’s my little brother,” Vicki says, without taking her eyes off the screen. 

Lindsay raises an eyebrow. “Uh, sure. I’m Lindsay, his other sister. Nice to meet you.”

“You too!” says Vicki. “Sam, shouldn’t we leave for Maureen’s soon?”

“This is the best episode!” Sam whines. 

“I mean, yeah,” Lindsay agrees, “Wendy Corduroy is objectively a badass, but Maureen’s even more of a badass. Let’s go.”

“Yeah, okay,” says Sam, trailing after Lindsay toward Kim’s car that Lindsay has part-time ownership of so Kim’s parents don’t take it away from her. 

“Sam,” Vicki hisses when Lindsay’s out of earshot, “Your sister’s _hot.”_

“Shut up!” Sam says. “God, you and Maureen both.”

“I’m not kidding! Is she single?” Vicki asks. 

“She’s aro/ace,” says Sam, opening the car door and sliding in. 

“Damn,” says Vicki, sliding in beside him. 

Lindsay starts up the radio and starts to drive. 

—

“‘Sup, heteros?” Maureen yells as she enters the car. 

“What the fuck did you just call me?” asks Vicki at the same time as Lindsay mumbles “Jesus Christ, imagine being straight.”

Sam shrugs. “I’m the only hetero here, and I’m a fake hetero anyway.”

Maureen laughs. “Whatever. Do we all like girls back here?”

“Hell yeah!” shouts Vicki. 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, giggling. 

“Hell yeah,” repeats Maureen. “Eighties night, here we come!”

—

They pull into the Laserdome at five minutes to eight. “Thanks, Linds!” Sam says, and the girls follow him out of the car. 

“Sam, your sister is fucking _hot,”_ says Maureen as Lindsay pulls away. 

“Right?” says Vicki, and the girls walk into the Laserdome. Sam follows behind. 

This better work. 

—

Sam files into the seat next to Vicki, just as _Gonna Raise Hell_ starts playing. 

“Do you guys want a soda or anything?” he asks. Tonight’s plan is to leave Maureen and Vicki alone together and see what happens. 

“Hell yeah!” says Maureen, over the music

“Sure!” smiles, Vicki. “I’ll have a root beer.”

“You like root beer, too?” Maureen asks. “Sam hates it.”

“Sam, what the hell?”

“It’s fizzy!” he says. “It hurts my tongue!”

“That’s so cute, oh my god,” says Vicki. “Sam, you’re so valid.”

She hands Sam fifteen dollars. “Get something for yourself too, okay?” she says. 

Sam nods and leaves, right as _Rosalinda’s Eyes_ starts playing. 

—

“Weir!” a voice calls when Sam makes it to the concessions stand. 

It’s Daniel Desario, Nick Andopolis at his side. “Hey, guys,” Sam says. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re here for Bonham,” says Nick.

Daniel nods sagely. “Bonham and Peart.”

“Oh my God, dude, did you hear that Peart died last Tuesday?” Nick asks. 

“You told me that five times last week,” Daniel says, unphased. 

“Yeah, but it’s like, he’s _gone,_ y’know?”

“Are you high right now or just a dumbass?”

“Both,” answers Nick truthfully, and Daniel turns back to Sam. 

“So why are you here, kid?” he asks. “Got a date?”

Sam smiles. “Not exactly. I’m kind of setting my friends up?”

“Oh, shit, you used the Lindsay method?” Daniel asks. 

“Um, yeah, a little,” Sam admits. 

“Which friends?” Daniel asks. “It’s definitely not Neal.”

“It’s Vicki and Maureen,” Sam says, and Daniel’s eyes flicker in recognition. 

“New girl and the lesbian you kissed?” he confirms. Sam nods. 

“I told you they gave off a vibe,” Daniel says. 

Sam smiles. “You were definitely right.”

“You wanna sit with me and Nick till your lesbians get together?”

“Vicki’s bi,” Sam corrects, “but yeah!”

—

“Oh, I _love_ this song!”

Vicki looks to Maureen as _You’ll Accomp’ny Me_ starts playing and the lasers on the ceiling fade into shining stars. 

There’s a glimmer in Vicki’s eye, and if she was any prettier, Maureen is pretty sure she’d spontaneously combust. 

“Me too,” she smiles. 

There’s a silence. 

“You look really pretty tonight,” Vicki says, and Maureen feels her heart rate speed up. 

“You do, too,” she says. “Like, your eyes are so pretty tonight? I can’t even tell what color they are, it’s like they’re all the colors at the same time, and—”

“Maureen?” Vicki cuts her off. 

“Yeah?” Maureen says. 

(Her heart is pounding).

“If I kissed you right now,” she says. “would you mind?”

“What?”

“If I kissed you—”

Maureen cuts her off by pressing her lips against Vicki’s, and holy shit. She’s kissing Vicki Appleby. 

“Holy shit,” Vicki says when Maureen breaks away. 

“Sorry, I—”

Vicki kisses back. 

Maureen could live in this moment forever. Vicki’s lips are soft against hers. Her hands are tangled in Vicki’s hair. She’s soft, and she’s warm, and Maureen never wants this moment to end. 

But it has to at some point, and the moment it does, Maureen whispers “Holy shit.”

“I like you a lot,” says Vicki, voice shaky. 

“I like you, too,” says Maureen, smiling wide. 

“Holy shit,” says Vicki again. 

“Holy shit.”

The silence between them isn’t really silence, as Bob Seger sings in the background, but it sure as hell feels like it. 

“Do you realize,” Maureen says slowly, “that by proxy, I have now kissed Bill?”

“Maureen!” says Vicki, and Maureen laughs. 

Vicki grabs her hand. 

Maureen holds on tight. 

—

Sam meets them in the lobby, two root beers and a lemonade in hand. 

“Looks like the Lindsay method worked,” Daniel says as they walk out of the theater, nodding to the girls waiting hand in hand by the door. 

“Holy shit!” says Sam, running across the lobby. “I gotta go, thanks, Daniel!”

“I got your root beers!” Sam says when he reaches Maureen and Vicki. 

“Where the hell were you?” Maureen asks. 

“Waiting for you guys to get together,” Sam says, without missing a beat. 

Vicki laughs. “Holy _shit,_ Sam!”

He shrugs. “It worked.”

“It did,” Maureen admits, squeezing Vicki’s hand. 

“It did,” confirms Vicki, squeezing back. 

Sam laughs. “Neal’s gonna flip his _shit.”_

—

 **_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_maureen sampson_ **

**vicki:** if i don’t say this now i never will so

 **vicki:** i like you a lot

 **vicki:** i look at you and i’m like holy shIT

 **vicki:** there she is: the love of my life

 **vicki:** but yeah 

**vicki:** thank you for coming to the laserdome with me i had a great time

 **maureen:** dhdjcjidksjsjslan

 **maureen:** dujdidoslskckskla

 **maureen:** i’m screaming vicki i like you so much

 **maureen:** you make me so happy and i’m so happy you’re my friend

 **maureen:** but i’d be even happier if you were my girlfriend

 **maureen:** thoughts?

 **vicki:** holy shit maureen, yes

 **maureen:**!!! 

**maureen:** i have to go but goodnight sweet dreams <3

 **vicki:** you too <3

—

 **_maureen sampson_ ** _to_ **_sam weir_ **

**maureen:** SAM YOU’RE MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER AND I CAN’T TALK BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH I OWE YOU THE WORLD <3 <3 <3

—

 **_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_sam weir_ **

**vicki:** holy shit sam you’re the best little brother ever

 **vicki:** i don’t even want a date with your sister anymore 

**vicki:** thank you for existing

 **vicki:** i have to go but thank you thank you thank you thank you i love youuuuuuu

—

 **_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_lindsay weir_ **

**sam:** [Two JPG files. _Image Description: a screenshot of the above text messages, one from Maureen Sampson and the other from Vicki Appleby]_

 **sam:** this concludes operation: teenage lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
